Question: If $x \barwedge y = (5-x)(y)$ and $x \odot y = 6x+y$, find $4 \barwedge (2 \odot 2)$.
Explanation: First, find $2 \odot 2$ $ 2 \odot 2 = (6)(2)+2$ $ \hphantom{2 \odot 2} = 14$ Now, find $4 \barwedge 14$ $ 4 \barwedge 14 = (5-4)(14)$ $ \hphantom{4 \barwedge 14} = 14$.